Naruto the Greater Blaze
by fairy tail dragon slayer
Summary: Being a human, all fine and dandy... until after training with the wind element Naruto finds out that maybe he was never human to begin with... and his wind was only made for his flames! Now, destined for something that takes him away from the Elemental Nations he will travel across the universe... to return home.
1. Chapter 1 Embers to Flames

_**Disclaimer: Naruto - Nyarko-san: Another Crawling Chaos - Any other anime mentioned - I don't own them.**_  
><em><strong>I was watching a Youtube video, and then, BOOM... insperation for a new fic. I tried to ignore it, but my brain refuses to write for anything else right now. <strong>__**[AMV]Nyaruko-Sexual Eruption**_  
><em><strong>Story Start!<strong>_

"Can't BREATH!" Naruto Uzumaki, a young male of 16 years old shouted out in pain as he was strolled down the halls of the hospital. He was a young, and normally healthy young male with lightly tanned skin with bright golden hair with shining blue eyes. Decoration his face were three whisker marks per cheek, but right now he was gasping and trying to catch a breath that just would not come to him no matter how hard he breathed.

His chest was heaving, and the doctors had ripped open his jacket and shirt to help compress his chest in case something was wrong there.

Everything was hurting, it started hurting right after he had started to learn how to create and mold the element wind.

Then... all he knew was the pain that was breathing.

Every breath was like breathing in more poison, it was like he wasn't even breathing at all it was so bad. With every breath of air, his body was erupting in more and more pain. It was like he was breathing in pure smoke, and more air equalled more pain for him. The world was nothing but pain for him, and he didn't even notice as the air around him started to swirl... creating a tornado around him that pushed back all of the doctors and nurses that were trying to help him. He rolled off of the stretcher holding him and slammed into the ground, before somebody ripped through the tornado with their bare hands and grabbed him. Somebody pulled him to his feet and held him there, showing him a woman with blond hair with warm brown eyes.

"Naruto, what is wrong with you!?" The woman asked with concern in her tone.

"I can't BREATH! It hurts to breath!" Naruto said as he stopped himself from breathing, but that hurt just as much if not more than breathing did.

"Sakura, you brought him in! What is wrong with him?!" The woman shouted to a young woman Naruto's age with shoulder length pink hair and green eyes. She was wearing a chinese styled red top with combat shorts for pants, and she nearly jumped back in shock at how she was being called out all of the sudden. Both of them were surprised when they were knocked from their feet before Sakura could answer what was happening. They were both nearly roasted alive when the winds burst into flame, but the doctors that had been trying to help Naruto had all been burned into nothing more the charred skeletons stuck in poses of horror, before crumbling into dust.

Naruto... was unharmed from the flames that had killed those around him, his own clothes were set aflame by the fire, nearly burned into nothing.

"Lady Tsunade, surely you have seen something like this before!?" Sakura asked with wide eyes as she looked at how the fires weren't hurting Naruto in the slightest... well she wasn't surprised by that part.

Fire never seemed to hurt Naruto.

Not when Naruto had been hit by the fireball from their friend Sasuke, and from what she had been told he had been hit by a few more fire techniques and had not been injured in the slightest by them. Fire never seemed able to hurt Naruto, no matter how powerful the flame... even though his natural affinity was wind... actually, all the signs of his element had pointed towards the flame. It was strange that his affinity was the only affinity that boosted fire, but was also weak to fire when he himself was not weak to the element, even though all other people were.

Even without the Kyuubi's chakra, Naruto had always had an amazing immunity to the element of destruction.

"Sakura, knock him out." Tsunade ordered her apprentice, who nodded and let her hands light up with green energy as she went towards Naruto and placed her hand on his head. His eyes closed for a brief second, before she had to cross her arms in front of her when his body erupted in flames and his screams of pain got even louder than before. Bright orange and red flames had burned her forearms as she was knocked away from him, just as the sprinkler system went off and started to spray down the hospital with water.

...

"I can breath again." Naruto said as he woke up in shock, and he looked around him... and then at the two surprised women around him. Steam was coming off his body for some reason, but the way that they were looking at him showed that they were in states of shock for some reason. Of course, now that he was covered in water and could breath again for some strange reason he felt strange as well. He looked down at himself only to find he was naked.

Naked.

Why the hell was he naked?

Naruto felt the urge to cover himself, before he looked and saw he had nothing to cover in the first place. As strange as that sounded, he had nothing between his legs. He did NOT switch genders either, his body was still mostly the same... but now it was covered with red markings. He just completely lacked any male OR female genitals, like he was neither gender anymore. The red markings started at his feet, completely covering his legs in the markings like the markings were pants. Those marking went up slightly above his crotch level, even though he lacked a crotch, and ended with flame markings that had zero symmetry to them. The markings were a deep flame red color. Though, when he looked at the sides of his hips he could see some flame-like marks where there were no markings, just normal skin.

The flame markings continued to go up his abs and body before they created a flaming cross as they covered his pecs with flame markings as well, before the middle section continued to go up to just under his neck. He now lacked nipples for some strange reason, and when he looked at his back he could see the parts that had covered his pecs had wrapped around his body to his back, and curved down into a flaming V-shape.

Starting at the tips of his fingers, his skin had turned red as well as flame markings went up to his shoulders, turning most of his arms completely red like his legs. The markings made it seem like his arms and much of his body was completely covered in flames... which he was, even with the water trying to put him out he could see that in some areas on his body the markings were still on fire. He wasn't sure what else had markings, but he was more concerned about something else at the moment.

"Where is my penis!?" Naruto shouted in shock as he stood up and looked down at himself in surprise at the fact he was lacking one of his most important organs... well to a man anyway.

...

"Put some clothes on you idiot!" Sakura shouted as she punched him in the face hard enough to send him flying through the air fast enough that he burst through two walls and landed in the street outside of the hospital. Naruto groaned in pain when he pushed himself out of the crater he found himself located in. Sakura hit him with the same amount of force as usual, but this time he couldn't exactly blame her for hitting him when he was butt naked except for the fact that he was wearing this strange markings on his body.

Wait... why was he worried about clothes when he lacked anything that needed to be clothed.

Naruto stood up and saw the water on his body had already evaporated, leaving his body to grow some more random flames along the flame markings. Just small fires, nothing serious at all... Naruto had never been so freaked out about being on fire. Even he had noticed how fire had never seemed to hurt him before, even when being hit in the face with a jonin level fire jutsu from his friend Sasuke... though that sentence seemed to contradict itself with him calling a person who hit him in the face with fire his friend.

Naruto blinked when he felt a different, and completely related problem.

Why did it feel like his insides had been on fire, and why could he no longer feel even a speak of chakra inside of his body... like his entire chakra network had been set on fire and burned into nothing. That would explain the pain that breathing caused him.

He knew that air made fire stronger, so taking air into himself just burned his insides even faster... and not breathing was painful because he seemed to now have fire inside of his body for some reason. Naruto looked around him, only to see that he had a small group of people watching him with wide eyes as he stood up.

"Naruto!" A loud and angry shout called out, and he saw that Sakura was stalking towards him with an angry look on her face.

He turned tail and fucking ran to avoid getting caught by her.

Then he fell flat on his face when he noticed that he was having trouble breathing again for some reason, though this time it was because no matter how much air he seemed to be getting he didn't seem to be getting enough of whatever he needed out of the air. He gasped for breath, not out of pain like before, but this time the need for oxygen was getting to be greater and greater. Naruto felt a hand on his back trying to help him by patting him, before his vision started to fade in and out... and then everything started to go dark.

Naruto passed out.

Nobody noticed the small camera on a nearby rooftop that took a picture of Naruto as he was picked up and carried to the hospital, his flames put out even as the markings stayed on him.

Today was not a good day to be Naruto Uzumaki.

_**Chapter End!**_  
><em><strong>Okay, time for a change of pace. Next chapter will be me answering questions anyone has about THIS story. You ask a question about another story, and watch yourself get ignored. It will have a character data sheet about Naruto as well featuring his data.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!<strong>_


	2. Chapter 2 Flames Gathering

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
><em><strong>Story Start!<strong>_

**Name: Naruto Uzumaki**  
><strong>Height: 5 Feet 5 Inches Tall<strong>  
><strong>Weight: 112 Pounds<strong>  
><strong>Race: Cthughan - Native Planet: Elemental EarthCthugha**  
><strong>Abilities: Fire Manipulation, Complete Immunity to Fire, Heat Manipulation, Combat Experience, Unique Inteligence, Extreme Longevity<strong>  
><strong>Parents: Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki<strong>

"Hmmm, is this information correct? Did some unfortunate idiot actually got to the Elemental Earth and cross breed with a human?" An elderly man wearing a deep red tuxedo questioned with a raised, and fuzzy, eyebrow. Most of his face was covered by his long beard that stretched to the middle of his chest, and the top of his head was completely bald. His eyebrows were thick and fuzzy, with the sides hanging down and nearlly connecting to his white beard. The man had burning red eyes that blazed to life like flames.

His beard was covered in fire as well.

The elder man appeared to be in his late 80's while retaining a sense of life to him.

"It appears that the Cthughan genetics were supressed until one Naruto Uzumaki was training with a his... Wind Element. An accident with him turning chakra into wind chakra stroked his internal flames and caused a genetic reaction... the boy awakened as a Cthughan." A young male stated not far away as he started to look over the files that their cameras and other spying devices that they had been using to spy... watch Naruto Uzumaki in his daily life had picked up. This young man was a male in his late twenties in appearance with burning red hair and red eyes as well.

This young man was well built, and he was covered from neck to toe in pure red markings that were styled to look like a tuxedo, other than red markings that were on fire the male was completely nude... but he lacked any sexual organs that would identify him as male or female. Much like Naruto, you had to look at his body itself to tell that the man was actually a man. The random fires on and around his body showed that he too, was of the same rare race as Naruto.

"The boy's condition... will he survive being in the low atmosphere of the Elemental Planet? The chemical make up of that planets atmosphere is very different than what a Cthughan should be breathing in." The elderly man questioned, and the younger male looked down at the papers and started to sort through them.

"Yes Chief Administrator Cthugo, it would seem that a talented medic figured out that our young Cthughan needs more oxygen than what their atmosphere provides. They have him hooked up to a tank to allow him to break correctly." The younger male stated, and Cthugo nodded with... well it was impossible to read his lips that weren't even showing beyond his beard. Cthugo was letting loose a few deep chuckles through as he sat down in a chair and turned it so that he was sitting in front of a keyboard and a large screen that had a picture of a spinning planet.

"I see, and you know this how?" Cthugo asked, and the younger man pulled out a DvD and placed it in a player so that the screen showed the image of Naruto with a mask over his face, laying in a hospital bed with an IV drip filled with sedatives being hooked up to his arm.

"They placed him in an observation room, and we have use this code to hack into the camera. We wouldn't even have known about this if our spy cam didn't see the boy in the middle of the street in his pyro form." The young male stated as he looked at the image, and a few doctors could be seen coming into the room. A large breasted one, Tsunade if he remembered correctly, placing a glowing green hand on the abdomen of Naruto Uzumaki.

"Pointless, all they will do is worry themselves. The internal systems of a Cthughan are very different than a human. Rythagha, the boy, his internal systems burned out right?" Cthugo asked with a furrowed brow.

"Yes, now his internal organs are placed correctly for that of our race. They will no doubt notice that he is now missing a great many organs." Rythagha stated as he looked at the papers against neutrally, giving himself something to do... before the image of the planet switched back on screen and the image started to get... bigger. As they neared the planet that they were going to be travelling to for collection purposes, both men thought about how to persuade this... Hidden Leaf Village to part with Naruto.

After all, he could stay hooked up to an oxygen tank his entire natural life, which would be extended by hundreds of even thousandss of years thanks to his genetics.

It would be better just to take him until he could take a more... adaptable form for the planet. Their ship quickly entered the planets atmosphere moments later, and if it weren't for the fact that they were used to creating machinery that could negate the G-force inside of a ship, then they would be pressed up against the wall by now with how fast the ship was spiralling down to the Elemental Nations, or more ironically the Land of Fire.

Land of Fire... what bullshit. THEY were from the REAL land of fire, where the entire sky above had fire lining the clouds, and flames covered the ground. The people controlled flames and were made up of flames. The ground was nearly as hot as lava, and the air was completely dry with extremely little moisture. The trees were made of hardened lava that grew out of the ground, and rhe fruit those trees bore came from flowers of flame, and with super hot juices inside of the plump fruit.

They were being made of fire... they didn't really need water to survive. Not to say that they couldn't drink water, they could, and it didn't really do much but cool down their bodies, which actually wasn't fatal to them. Their bodies would just super heat the water and turn it into steam rather quickly.

"... It seems our ship has caused some... panic." Cthugo said as the ship landed in the middle of the hidden leaf village moments later. Cthugo stood up and his suit seemed to meld with his body and become flame-like markings as well, but in the shape of his suit. Rythagha was already in his natural form as well, and he handed over a oxygen mask to his elder and Cthugo placed it on his face, while Rythagha did the same with his own mask.

"Fuckers!" A loud female voice shouted out, and not much later an attractive woman in her early twenties appeared from a different room with an annoyed expression painted on her face. She looked to be about 24 years old, with flaming red hair that was actually aflame... with real flames. Her eyes were a burning red, though if that was anger or her heritage wasn't clear. She was a fair skinned beauty, and stood a little over 5 and a half feet tall with her hair reaching down to her ankles. She was completely naked, but that didn't really matter because like the rest of their race she lacked any real genitals.

Her physical shape though was a different story, she took the form of a slim and slender woman with a rather modest C-cup in the way of breasts, though she lacked nipples her breasts did have a great form to them that retained a youthful perk to them. She had a narrow waistline and wider hips, and like them her body had red markings over it. Her markings went from her feet and covered all the way up to the top of her thighs above her crotch, before the markings spread to her crotch and extended with a flame-like pattern around her hips like a bikini bottom. The flame markings on her crotch spread up passed her stomach, before they split like a V and covered her breasts, leaving her cleavage exposed. The markings, like Naruto, covered her lower back but didn't touch most of her back.

Her arms were covered up a little beyond the biscep by the same red markings.

"What is wrong Kushina?" Cthugo asked while rubbing his nose to stave off a headache.

"I was taking a bath, and then the ship just lurched. I thought a meteor had just hit us, nothing big, and then the I see the light saying the landing gear was lowered. The FUCK!?" Kushina shouted with an annoyed look on her face, and there were a few drips of what looked to be like burning red fluid coming off her body.

"I thought you went to tell her." Cthugo told Rythagha with a twitching eye.

"I didn't want to get killed, she had been in that bath for 6 days now. She seemed like she was having fun soaking, and she was in human form so I didn't want her to hurt me for seeing something I should have." Rythagha admitted with some fear in his voice.

"I am still waiting for an answer." Kushina said with a twitching face.

"Rythagha... pussy." The elderly man said when he noticed that Rythagha was touching his nose, avoiding giving Kushina the news. "Okay Kushina, promise that you won't hit me for this." Cthugo stated to her.

"I make zero promises." Kushina stated to him with a stern voice.

"Well, you would find out anyway. Your son, much like yourself... has stroked his flames." Cythugo stated to Kushina, who raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, the fuck. You watch him masturbate? What kind of sick old man are you?" Kushina asked with a raised eyebrow, assuming that stroking his flames meant some form of masturbation. She knew that her son, Naruto, was still alive on the Elemental Nations. She had been the one to request that he be watched over. She couldn't do it herself, since the air on the Elemental Nations was more poisonious to her who had lost her chakra, than to somebody that was never born with it.

"... One, I lack any form of sexual interest in anything, so if I did see him masturbate I would have no interest in it. Two, who was it that was 'so proud' that her son had a libido in the first place when he first masturbated? I seem to recall you recording the moment as proof that your family line would not end with your son." Cythugo stated to her, and she had th decency to blush as her cheeks caught a little bit more on fire.

"I was new to the mother thing okay, and anyway, I was proud of him for growing up to be a healthy young man." Kushina denied lightly, knowing that she had recorded plenty of moments in Naruto's life. She had recorded many of his firsts, his first words, his first steps, his first fight, his first jutsu... his most perverted and original jutsu... she had recorded much of his life so that she could watch him grow up over and over again in case he died and never turned into a Cthuga like her. She would have spent a long time watching those recordings over and over again to feel closer to the son she didn't get to raise.

"As I was saying, when training with his Wind Element-" Cthugo started, before Kushina beamed in pride.

"Baby boy is a Wind user just like his Mommy! I'm so proud of him!" Kushina gushed, wit h Cthugo clearing his throat.

"As I was saying, a small chakra coil in his hand burst and the wind escaped into his bloodstream, stroking a dormant flame and turning it into a roaring blaze." Cthugo explained to her, and she gave him a deadpan look.

"Please dumb that down a little." Kushina admitted to not understanding.

"His wind element took the fire in his DNA, and then like oxygen to a fire... it exploded with power and changed him like your 'death' changed you. He is like us now, a Cythuga." Cthugo finished explaining to Kushina, who paused with a growing smile on her face.

"My son... he is like me now? He... we can be together again?" Kushina asked with a little steam coming out of her eyes as tears tried to run down her face... only to get evaporated the second they exited her eyes. Their bodies could still produce water using the air they breathed, but it was mostly for clearing dust out of their eyes when something got inside of them. If they just burned the things in their eyes, then they would have ash in their eyes instead, not much better in the opinions of most.

"That depends, if the village leader, this 'Fire Shadow' is willing to allow us to take him." Cthugo admitted, and Kushina growled.

"Nobody is keeping me away from my baby boy anymore. Bitch! Get me my mask, momma is getting her baby back!" Kushina shouted with flames shooting from the pupils of her eyes... literally she had fire in her eyes.

She had spent over 16 years away from her baby because she couldn't live him him or take him with her.

Well now she could be with him!

She would burn anyone that got in her way!

_**Chapter End!**_  
><em><strong>This chapter was written for Majin-kun, who has come back to fanfiction after a long break. Normally I don't single out fans, but this guy always leaves such shining reviews that REALLY show that he read and liked the story. Believe it or not, I do care about my fans, and I read every single review you guys leave.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!<strong>_

_**Fun Fact: Naruto, Kushina, and Minato all had Wind Affinities. **_  
><em><strong>They all also have Type B blood. <strong>_  
><em><strong>They were all also Jinchuriki for Kurama at some point.<strong>_


End file.
